


polyamorous

by sevensbisexual



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual
Summary: its about a poly relationship between kath seven and torres ( havet decided how many chapters im going to do
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	polyamorous

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 2 am so sorry for any errors its still a working progress

Seven quietly took off her biosuit and climbed up onto kathryn's bed just to slide under the blankets snuggling up against her chest. She wrapped her arm around janeways waist trying to get as close as she could to her. Kathryn yawned before running her fingers through sevens hair “I take it you could sleep.” seven mumbled. “I just woke up and missed you... “ she trailed off quietly. “I missed you too - do you think you can get any closer to me than you already are?” seven giggled and bit her chest softly at the fabric of her sports bra. “Maybe.” kathryn kissed her forehead. “Go to bed.” seven smirked and rolled Kathryn on top of her “Seven-” she said quietly “yes?” seven whispered back softly in her ear. ‘’What are you doing” seven snuggled into her neck “going to sleep underneath you.” Kathryn sighed softly. “As long as you're comfortable.” the next morning seven woke up to an empty bed. She got up and walked to the bathroom to find Janeway in the shower with B'elanna who just got home from work. Seven sat outside of the shower and waited for both of them to get out. Luckily the three of them could spend time together here soon since b'elanna didn't have to work that night or the day after. she ended up back on the day shift. Once the two of them got out seven stood up and gave them both a kiss. B'elanna smiled. ‘ I love you both but I'm gonna head to bed.” kathryn sighed and dried off “id join you but i cant i told chakotay id meet him in a few minutes for breakfast.” b'elanna pulled her into a hug. “I'm sure if you asked if you guys could do it another day he wouldn't mind especially with the fact we haven't seen each in a long.” seven hugged Kathryn from behind. “I'm sure he'd say I should take the next few days off and spend it with you two ince there's not much going on.” b'elanna smiled and started making out with seven. And then wjispered in her ear “i wouldnt mind that t just means me and seven can fuck you brain out over the next few days.” kathryn sighed and pulled away from both of them. I'll take tomorrow off” she looked at seven, “since you finished everything you can have today and tomorrow off.” seven kissed her softly. “okay “ quickly kathryn got dressed and headed over to chakotay's quarters. Once she got there she rang the doorbell and stepped in when he said “come in.” he smiled when she stepped in threw the door. “Sorry I'm late - something came up.” he handed her a cup of coffee. “ I took it, b'elanna got home and you guys took a shower together and she tried to talk you into taking the next few days off?” Kathryn couldn't help but smile. “She asked me about two hours ago when I went to get something from neelix.” Kathryn set her coffee down on the table and then sat down on the couch next to him. “And why am i not surprised by that.” he pulled her into a hug. “Ell if she didnt bring it up you know it or the dr would. - ake the next three days off with seven and b'elanna i got you guys some uninterrupted holodeck time for the next two days not counting to day since it was full.'' Kathryn smiled again. “Thank you chakotay.” he kissed her forehead. “Your welcome now goes back to them both and we can have breakfast another day.” With that, Kathryn got up and left. She went into her bedroom to find both girls spread out across the bed asleep. Kathryn climbed up between both of them as quietly as she could without walking either one of them once she got comfortable and got close to falling asleep. She felt belannas hand go around her along with seven snuggling up against her chest. After a little b'elanna woke up to kathryn moaning in her sleep. Gently she pushed Kathryn's legs open and pulled off her underwear to find her wet. Slowly b'elanna starts fingering her while she sucks her clit. She went faster as she heard Kathryn's moans get louder. B'elanna grins when she felt Kathryn stick her fingers in her hair and arched her hips upwards; at this point Belanna could only assume that she was awake. “Oh god b-b'elanna don't stop p-please.” kathryn moaned quietly and b'elanna added a third finger making her moan louder. Seven woke up and joined in

tbc


End file.
